


Diving

by Fire_Bear



Series: Tumblr Requests [11]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: (this thing's so short I'm not sure what to tag it as), Conversation, M/M, Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bear/pseuds/Fire_Bear
Summary: Harry has just survived a dive from a cliff - Merlin is not happy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliesiar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliesiar/gifts).



> For the prompt: “Don’t you ever do that again!”

Harry surfaced in the choppy water, inhaling deeply. Looking around, he oriented himself and began to swim to shore, hoping back-up would be there soon so he didn't have to jump off a cliff again to avoid capture. Then again, the island was fairly large, with a jungle to the north. If he could make it there, he could set traps for his pursuers and hide as well as he could in a bespoke suit.

It took a few minutes, battling the tide, to get to the beach and, once there, he pulled out his glasses from his breast pocket, thankful that he had managed to tuck them away before he jumped. He remembered Merlin's panic as he glanced purposefully over the edge, remembered his shouting as he removed them. Hopefully, Merlin wouldn't be too annoyed when he put them back on.

Strangely, he was met by silence. He ignored the implications and began to clamber over the rocks on the eastern side of the island. In the distance, he heard explosions and yells. “Did it work?” he finally asked.

“Yes,” came the curt reply.

“Are they distracted?”

“I don't think they're aware anyone could survive a fifty foot drop into a stormy ocean with rocks at the bottom,” Merlin growled. Harry could almost see his scowl.

“Well, they shouldn't underestimate me, then.”

“It was something I seriously doubted, too, Galahad,” Merlin snapped.

“Then you shouldn't underestimate me, either.”

There was another silence until Harry came to a part of the island where the rocks gave way to water, a cave, a cliff, and no way to continue on without climbing or swimming. Harry supposed it would be easy enough to walk from one side to the other when the tide was out and the beach would be visible but luck didn't seem to be on his side today. He sighed and gazed at the scene, considering the best approach.

“Nearly gave me a bloody coronary,” Merlin suddenly murmured.

Harry laughed. “Sorry, dear.”

“Don't you ever do that again!”

Biting his lip to stop himself laughing, Harry shook his head. “I won't. I promise.”

Merlin snorted. “Aye, right.”

“I swear!”

“The last time you swore not to do something was when we were in the field together and you told me you'd never leave me alone to talk to a target. Next mission rolled around and what happened? I was left alone to talk to the target.”

“Come now. That was hardly my fault. Her boyfriend had dragged me off to a separate room for a 'party for one'.”

“You're not going to jump in again, are you?” asked Merlin, sounding genuinely concerned. “And he only dragged you off because he didn't want to cause a scene in front of her and _I_ had been left alone with her when you wandered off!”

“I need to get across,” Harry told him before sitting on the rock. “I'll slide in and keep my glasses on if that will comfort you. And that's not true – he dragged me off because he checked up on the guest list and your brilliant skills hadn't quite covered the fact that someone who knew my alias was at that party.”

Merlin sniffed. “Don't blame  _me_ for  _your_ infidelity. And be careful, all right?”

Harry laughed. “I'm sorry for that particular mission. But I'll be fine. Stop worrying. I'll be home soon, darling.” And, with that, he slipped into the water, bracing himself for the biting cold.


End file.
